yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Hybrid Hyper Style
This style is known as the 'Hyper Hybrid style' (( AKA HHS.)) This style is a powerful blend of multiple martial arts. One of the styles that are placed within HHS Would be a form of Tenjin Mon. Tenjin Mon is the modern form of Ninjutsu brought over from Japan in the 21st century. since then, it has been shaped, adapted and transformed into a modern-day ninja style that employs many throws, grapples, joint-locks and nerve strikes to render a target unable to fight in mere seconds, and sometimes even permanently. Like the shinobi of old, practitioners of Tenjin Mon are required to be highly athletic and knowledgeable of anatomy, and those that master the art are capable of performing seemingly peak-human abilities such as running along walls, flipping over opponents and avoiding damage in ways that can only be described as 'ninja'. It is the more physical of the other ninja styles. Another style would be Judo, A modern martial, its most prominent characteristic is its competive nature, where the goal is to either throw or takedown one's opponent to the ground, immobilize, or subdue them with a grapple, or force them to submit by joint locking or strangle hold or choke. Another would be the Wushu fighting style (Wushu) or Wushu Kung Fu (Wu Shu) is an uptake of Shaolin Kung Fu, nearly the same as Kung Fu. It uses kicking, punching, grappling, throwing, jumping and nearly the same forms are used as in Shaolin. Wu Shu can’t really be separated in hard or soft style, because it used techniques from both and even invented some new forms and techniques. Maybe the most popular and spectacular style of Wu Shu is Drunken Boxing, in which the fighter acts like a drunk. The Karate style thats mixed with the style as a whole is already a Hybrid Karate style, using the basics of Karate but it has signature moves. "Rising Uppercut", "Dragon Uppercut", "Tsunami Kick", "Flash Punch Combo", "Demon Slayer", "Spinning Demon", and "Demon Scissors. Also, another style is BJJ ( Brazilian Jiu Jutsu) It promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport. grappling tournaments and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. Last but not least, Muay Thai (Thai Boxing): A traditional Thai martial art & sport, of which has grown into a popular style with a strong emphasis on knee and elbow strikes when applied with aggression. Muay Thai employs all of the punching that Western Boxing offers including the jab, cross, hook, uppercut, overhand, & etc. It also employs the Thai round kick, the lead and rear leg front kick known as the "teip" along with straight and round knees as well as elbows. The ring tools of Muay Thai are also very practical, as well as, simple and brutally effective when applied to "street" self-defense applications. Category:Fighting styles Category:Martial Arts